<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Will Never Be a God by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794072">You Will Never Be a God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal'>linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But he comes back, Character Death, Gen, Suicidal Tendencies, mipha comes in clutch not gonna lie, only enhanced by the champions, wild might be a god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wild never seemed to get hurt. Everyone found this one detail odd. They finally figure out what it is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Four &amp; Hyrule &amp; Legend &amp; Sky &amp; Time &amp; Twilight &amp; Warriors &amp; Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Wild &amp; Wind (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Babes [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Will Never Be a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There was an ethereal aura around him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyrule noted.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There was something about how he carried himself, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Warriors mused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has a strong magical signature, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Legend curiously looked at him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His spirit was different than ours, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wind hummed.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s not as weak as he looks, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Four thought.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His aura felt familiar, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sky glanced at the Master Sword.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s something the Lens of Truth is not showing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Time blinked in surprise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My senses are showing something I only saw with Zelda, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Twilight was confused.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They were all confused. Wild was an enigma that didn’t leave any of their minds. He was able to pull arrows at record speed and was able to slash at the enemy not only at lightning speed but able to do a multitude of them at once. Not even Warriors or Sky, who were all formally trained, could do something like that. Not even close. Fi gave no Sky answers, even though he tried to talk to her over and over.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Something simply wasn’t right to them. The mystical atmosphere of the 18-year-old engulfed the other nine Links and none of them can place their finger on it. They needed answers and so, they started taking notes of the teen champion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the boy's scars, his skin is porcelain and soft. In the sun, looking up, Wild has a celestial glow to his skin, his hair gracefully flows in the wind.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sky has a theory and shares it to Twilight one night.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s a God,” Sky says softly. Twilight looks at the bird lover in shock, steel blue eyes begging for an explanation. “Well, we all notice his... ambiance, right? It’s familiar to Sun’s, and she’s a Goddess.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight lets out a soft grunt, “My Zelda has that aura as well, it’s very familiar.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, Wild is hiking with the group. He barely grazes the edge of a rock and he falls, right on his forehead. Sky locks eyes with Twilight’s wolfish gaze. Twilight simply shook his head.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hear me out, instead of a God, he’s an angel of sorts,” Four says to Warriors, throwing a few books on the bed in the inn. He opens one up and starts reading a page.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?” Warriors inquires.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“An angel! See? Look at this!” Four clears his throat and starts reading, “’A </span>
  <span>spiritual being believed to act as an attendant, agent, or messenger of a God.’ Sound familiar? His random bouts of wisdom are probably from </span>
  <span>Hylia</span>
  <span> or Din, </span>
  <span>Farore</span>
  <span>, or even Nayru!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors thought for a second, “Yeah, that seems accurate.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later, they were both proven wrong by Wild accidentally sticking his hand into a pot of boiling fruit juice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time was up on watch one night with Hyrule.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, maybe he’s a demi-god instead of an angel or a god,” Hyrule muses.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“At this point, I wouldn’t be surprised.” Time laughs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Wind goes up to Legend. “What if Wild’s just really pretty?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Legend laughed, “Yeah, no he has a really strong magical aura.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite all the Link’s best attempts, they couldn’t figure it out, until they were in Wild’s Hyrule one day. He mentioned they were on the Great Plateau and started walking in one direction, pointing out sites nearby.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s the Temple of Time,” Wild said casually. Time let out a choked gasp. Wind looked at him weirdly.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go?” Hyrule asked, already walking in that direction. Wild shrugged with a soft </span>
  <span>affirmative</span>
  <span>. The band of nine Links headed over to the temple, Time seemingly growing more anxious as they walked over to the landmark.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Time, are you okay?” Hyrule asked from beside him.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Time sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Just a headache.” Hyrule nods and jogs to catch up with Legend. Behind him, Sky and Four are laughing, and Twilight’s next to Wild, talking as Wild is pointing at the </span>
  <span>Sheikah</span>
  <span> Slate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the group heads over to the Temple, the sun high in the sky. However, Twilight froze.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Something’s not right,” Twilight breathed as Wild turned to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean? The Temple is usually pretty safe- save for a few </span>
  <span>bokoblins</span>
  <span> here and there,” Wild said. Twilight paused, then nodded.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right.” Twilight shrugged off the sirens in his head screaming danger.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, Twilight shouldn’t have ignored his gut. When they walked in, Wild froze as he saw the golden </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> in the Temple.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is that?!” Wind gasped.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wind shut the f-” However, it was too late. The </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> turned to the band of Links with a snarl.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“G-guys, we should get out,” Sky suggested and they started to leave when the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> came at them at high speed. Wind yelps and backs up. Wild steps up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve killed tons of </span>
  <span>lynels</span>
  <span> before,” Wild sighs, “Should be a piece of cake.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild, no!” Twilight gasps as Wild leaps at the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> with a royal broadsword. The </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> swung his claymore and to </span>
  <span>everyone's</span>
  <span> surprise, he </span>
  <span>dodges</span>
  <span> it. A flurry of rushes came from Wild, shocking everyone who flipped back without breaking a sweat. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, we need to help,” Twilight started.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He has it,” Warriors said and Twilight sent a glare over to the knight. “Oh, alright.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight pulled out his bow. Wild noticed and called out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hit his face as much as you can, that’s his </span>
  <span>weak spot</span>
  <span>!” Sky pulled out his bow to help Twilight.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Warriors got into Captain mode immediately, “Sky, Twilight, you two stay back and hit the weak spot as much as you can- the more it’s immobile, the more it’s easier to kill. Time, you and I back up Wild with hitting it directly. Wind and Four, use whatever you can to slow it down. Legend and Hyrule, try to stay behind it so we’re able to attack it at all sides!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he spits out orders, everyone got into motion. Twilight pulled out his </span>
  <span>hawk eye</span>
  <span> mask and put it on, aiming with his Hero’s bow and hitting the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> with a bomb arrow. He saw Wild grin and internally grimaced, Twilight really can’t catch a break. Wild climbed up the </span>
  <span>lynel’s</span>
  <span> back and began slashing its neck, being thrown off after a couple of seconds.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?!” Legend screamed. Wild smirked.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The easiest way to kill this thing- usually I’m alone killing them though,” Wild shrugged and dodges another hit, once again, coming at the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> with a flurry of attacks. Legend stared for a second before continuing to attack. Wind pulls out his Skull Crusher, a grin forming on his face. A similar grin formed on Four’s face. Four pulled out his Magic Hammer. With similar power, they both raised their hammers, Wind stepping closer as Sky hit the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> with an arrow. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Almost </span>
  <span>simultaneously</span>
  <span>, Wind and Four smashed their hammers down, Wind’s hitting the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> and Four’s hitting the ground near it. As the ground shook, the Link’s saw the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> grow angry and swing its claymore to Wind. Wild’s eyes widened and he threw himself in front of Wind, burying its claymore into his side and threw Wild aside to the direction of the Goddess statue, effectively breaking his back on the statue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Twilight saw his vision go red. From all other viewpoints, he screamed in grief and threw his Hero’s bow to the side. He touched the crystal around his neck. Everyone looked in shock as what seemed to be Twilight-turned-</span>
  <span>Wolfie</span>
  <span>, facing the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span>. He was snarling, and tears </span>
  <span>unnaturally</span>
  <span> came from his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Twilight?” Sky asked in shock. Time was the first to snap out of it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to kill this bitch!” Time snapped and everyone has concealed the shock of their leader cussing. Twilight ran to the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> and started attacking from all angles, a different attack every second. Sky sucked in his tears and continued to shoot arrows to the </span>
  <span>lynels</span>
  <span> face. The more he came down, the more determined the rest were to defeating it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time with a new force stuck faster than the last hit. Wind and Four pulled out their respective swords and started striking as well, anger well into every slash and strike. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hyrule raised his sword with a deep breath and whispered, “Fire.” He lowered and started his reign of fire onto the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span>. It roared and began to charge towards him, only to be hit in the face with an arrow. Legend glared and pulls out his fire rod as well, aiming it at the </span>
  <span>lynel</span>
  <span> and firing. The </span>
  <span>lynel’s</span>
  <span> health began to </span>
  <span>deteriorate</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When it was finally dead, Twilight shifted back, tiredly stumbling over to Wild’s corpse and collapsing next to him. He finally starts breaking down, and Hyrule sat next to him, tears </span>
  <span>streaming</span>
  <span> from his eyes as well.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed like hours when they were finally able to move, but in </span>
  <span>reality,</span>
  <span> it was around ten minutes. Wild’s eyes slowly opened and he took in his first breath. Wind’s eyes widened.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wild?” He asked, causing the other Link’s to look over as well. Soon enough, Wild was smothered in hugs.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How the fuck </span>
  <span>are</span>
  
  <span>you alive?” Warriors asked after a moment. Wild turned to him, </span>
  <span>blinking</span>
  <span> then let out a laugh.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever since I got out of the shrine, I’ve never been able to die,” Wild seemed to shrug this off, but everyone was interested. That night, as Wild cooked their dinner, he told them he was probably a demigod and answered their questions as best they can.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>